Cachorro
by Okami Moony
Summary: 'Se besaron hasta quedarse casi sin aire, dándole la espalda a la vida que se había reído de ellos'. Slash. Lime.


**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis otro Sirius/Remus que espero que disfrutéis ^^ **

**Advertencia: Contiene slash y lime. Lo he calificado como M por si acaso.**

* * *

><p>Era de noche en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde desde hacía un rato reinaba el silencio. En la sala de estar ese silencio se rompía por el chisporroteo del fuego de la chimenea, cuya luz era la única que iluminaba el cuarto. Remus, sentado en una butaca cerca del fuego, leía un libro en el que parecía estar muy interesado; o mejor dicho, fingía leer, pues no paraba de mirar de reojo a Sirius con cierta preocupación. Por otro lado, Black estaba repantigado en el sofá con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas de la chimenea, absorto en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando bebía un buen trago de la botella para intentar olvidar lo que una vez tuvo y perdió. Todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.<p>

Remus sabía perfectamente en qué pensaba Sirius, y por eso no sabía si debía o no decirle algo. Vio cómo las facciones de su amigo se encogían en muecas de dolor, sufrimiento e incluso odio; también vio que sujetaba la botella con más fuerza de la necesaria hasta el punto de que la mano le temblaba. Le dio otro trago al whisky, esta vez más profundo. El licántropo cerró el libro y suspiró.

–Yo también le echo de menos –dijo con voz suave.

Su amigo le miró y recobró la compostura.

– ¿Eh?

–A James. Yo también le echo de menos.

El animago bajó la mirada y asintió con expresión triste.

–Sí.

El licántropo se levantó y se sentó en una butaca al lado de la suya; después le quitó la botella de la mano, ante sorpresa de su amigo, y la dejó en el suelo.

–No mereces torturarte de esta forma.

Sirius suspiró derrotado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo.

–Él me escogió como Guardián de los Secretos, Remus –contestó con voz afligida–. Y yo…

–Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar –el hombre lobo le interrumpió con la vista clavada en la chimenea al tiempo que se tocaba inconscientemente una cicatriz del brazo– por mucho que nos duela.

Sirius le miró y le apretó un hombro.

–Lo sé –meditó unos instantes y después rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica –. Mira –sacó una estropeada fotografía que le tendió a Lupin.

Ambos parecieron enternecerse al mirar la foto: tres jóvenes de quince años le sonreían completamente despreocupados a la cámara. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que habían estado felices de verdad. Con James en el centro, los tres Merodeadores posaban visiblemente contentos a pesar de la guerra que se les echaba encima. A la derecha había un trozo que parecía haber sido violentamente arrancado: ahí debía estar Peter.

–Me dejaron tenerla en Azkaban –comentó el animago con voz notablemente más calmada–. O mejor dicho, conseguí colarla. Es lo único que conseguía tranquilizarme.

Y era muy cierto. Sirius solía acurrucarse en una esquina de su celda y, con la foto en las manos, intentaba ignorar los gritos que retumbaban en las paredes de piedra y las horribles olas de frío que le recorrían el cuerpo constantemente. Para él fue casi peor escuchar diariamente que algunos gritos llegaban a apagarse: los de aquellos que no habían aguantado la presencia de los dementores. También le resultaba insoportable oír a aquellos que habían perdido por completo la cordura. En varias ocasiones Sirius estuvo a punto de volverse como ellos.

Cuando miraba la foto trataba de soñar que volvía a estar en Hogwarts, feliz con sus amigos, haciendo todo lo posible para que los dementores no le robasen ese recuerdo.

Lo que nunca había contado el animago es que en Azkaban había llegado a sentir verdadero pánico sin necesidad de dementores. ¿Y si Remus era el siguiente? También se había sentido culpable, y no solo por lo de James. En quinto curso le había prometido al licántropo que nunca más pasaría la luna llena él solo. Pero a los dos días de estar encarcelado había logrado perder la noción del tiempo, y por eso todas las noches (sin importar si había luna llena o no) adoptaba su forma canina y se tumbaba sobre la foto en el húmedo suelo para que, de alguna forma, se sintiese en compañía del lobo. _Aguanta, Lunático._

Black se guardó la foto y suspiró otra vez, tratando de alejar aquellos horribles pero recientes recuerdos.

–Te eché muchísimo de menos, Remus.

El licántropo clavó sus ojos azules en los cansados ojos negros.

–Y yo a ti.

Sirius rió sarcásticamente y sin pizca de alegría.

– ¿Al supuesto asesino de dos de tus amigos?

Remus no le contestó con palabras, si no que le dio un feroz beso en los labios, al cual su compañero respondió enseguida, y se separó unos centímetros.

–Ajá –contestó el licántropo.

Se besaron hasta quedarse casi sin aire, dándole la espalda a la vida que se había reído de ellos: uno, tratado como un monstruo; el otro, tratado como un asesino. El animago le cogió la cara a su amigo y le pasó la lengua por los labios.

Acabaron en el dormitorio a los diez minutos, donde se despojaron de las ropas y en la cama se demostraron cuánto se habían echado de menos en esos doce años separados. Sirius se introdujo en el cuerpo del licántropo mientras le besaba el pecho y le masajeaba la entrepierna con una mano. Remus, por su parte, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, jadeando, enredó las manos en la melena de Sirius al tiempo que movía las caderas contra las de él. Black le apartó el flequillo de los ojos y volvió a besarle en la boca cuando aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

En la habitación los ruidos de los jadeos y gemidos se mezclaron con el violento crujir de la cama. Fue Remus quien primero llegó al clímax, y medio minuto después llegó Sirius, quedando ambos sudorosos y extasiados.

El animago se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del licántropo; y en cuanto recuperó la respiración, le besó la oreja antes de susurrarle.

–Te quiero, cachorro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí queda :) ¡Todo tipo de críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, y los reviews motivan!<strong>


End file.
